


Welcome to Starbucks

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Akaashi works at Starbucks because there is no other place where his soulmate could order such a rediculously personalized venti drink.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	Welcome to Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BokuAka Week 2020 Day 1: CoffeeShop

"Welcome to Starbucks, What can I get started for you today?" Akaashi asks for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Can you sound anymore excited?" Konoha asks sarcastically as he steams milk next to Akaashi’s register. Akaashi just rolls his eyes at the other before calling the next in line up to his register.

Although Akaashi didn't need to work while going to school, and even though he couldn't stand half the people that came into the store, he still came in each morning.

On his sixteenth birthday when he had woken up with a complicated recipe on his arm he feared that he may never actually meet his soulmate. However, once he reread the words carefully he realized that there was only one place he knew of where drinks came in a venti size and were so customizable.

If there was one thing Akaashi could gather about his soulmate it was that he or she definitely had a sweet tooth.

"Welcome to Starbucks what can I get started for you this morning?" Akaashi asks with a smile at the next person in line.

A man with two toned hair steps forwards and begins his order. "Hi, can I get a Venti, Iced, Chai Tea Latte with 3 pumps of vanilla syrup, extra whipped cream, and a caramel drizzle on top?" 

Akaashi freezes and looks up from the plastic cup he is writing instructions on, because this man standing in front of him with a thousand watt smile is his soulmate.

"Oh, sorry, it's kind of complicated. Do you need me to repeat it?" the other asks bashfully.

"I've got it," Akaashi reassures because he could probably write this order in his sleep.

"Wow! You're amazing" the male in front of him praises.

"Thanks," Akaashi says, "can I get a name for the order?" he asks.

"Bokoto," the other says fishing out his wallet. As Akaashi places the cup down to be filled he turns back to face the man.

"Your total will be," Akaashi starts to say.

"Here, keep the change," Bokoto says, handing over six dollars. "It's my favorite drink," he adds with a shrug.

“It’ll be out shortly,” Akkashi says, needing a couple seconds to form a plan.

“Akaashi, you know we aren’t supposed to put in our own orders when we are this busy,” Konoha says as he looks at the cup Akaashi had just set down.

“It’s not for me,” Akaashi says, still slightly dazed.

“Nobody else beside you and your crazy soulmate would ever order this sugary concoction,” Konoha says in disbelief.

“It’s not for me,” Akaashi repeats, watching in amusement was Konoha’s face switches from confusion to understanding.

“Which one is it?” Konoha asks.

“Him, with the two toned hair,” Akaashi says nodding his head towards the man, Bokoto, his mind supplies; who is pulling out a laptop at one of the small tables.

“I’ll take over the register, you can mix the drink and take it over to him,” Konoha says, pushing the empty cup towards Akaashi. “You only have five minutes until the end of your shift anyways,” he says as soon as Akaashi moves to argue. “Now get a move on chop, chop,” the other states pushing him towards the machinery and all the bottles of syrups.

As Akaashi shakes the whipped cream canister he takes deep breaths to calm himself down as crazy thoughts of rejection swim in through his mind. After pouring the carmel sauce over the whipped cream Akaashi exits the workers area and walks swiftly over to his soulmates table.

“Oh, thanks,” Bokoto says looking up from his computer screen as Akaashi sets the drink down. “Wow,” he exclaims as he takes his first sip looking up at Akaashi as if he had hung the moon. “I’ve never tasted a drink so good,” he praises.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Akaashi says with a smile.

“I guess you must make lots of drinks everyday huh,” Bokoto states oblivious to the point Akaashi is trying to make.

“I’ve actually had a lot of practice making that drink,” Akaashi says rolling up his sleeve. “I wanted to be sure that I could make it right when I finally met you,” he adds feeling his cheeks heat up slightly with his admission.

“Oh my gosh,” Bokoto says, jumping from his seat and standing in front of Akaashi. “I come to Starbucks every morning hoping to meet you, this is my first time to this location because a friend of mine is getting married to his soulmate in town this weekend.” Bokoto says quickly showing Akaashi his soulmate mark.

“I’m really happy to meet you Bokoto, I’m Akaashi,” Akaashi says with a smile as he extends his hand in greeting.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you Akaashi,” Bokoto exclaims as he bypasses Akaashi’s extended hand and wraps the other in a hug.

Akaashi hates working at Starbucks because he leaves smelling like coffee, his coworkers are annoying, and all the people that come in are obnoxious; well maybe not all of them.


End file.
